


Grace Of True Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, change in weather
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Grace Of True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



All week the weather had been nice. Cold, yes, but brightly sunny and dry. By Sunday, however, grumpy old man winter dropped a mound of snow, decorating the town in a winter wonderland. The temperature dropped drastically, and the roads became too icy and dangerous to drive on, leaving Ian and Mickey house bound. That was alright with them, the snowbirds could make the best of it.

Every night, when Ian tenderly kisses his lips, Mickey felt like he was in heaven. He melted; he loved a little softer. Gentle, sweet; he is such a softy as Ian gently kisses him as the snow falls outside. Mickey's strong arms wrapped Ian up tight, and his pink lips are so soft they feel like velvet. Among the laughter and smiles, Ian leans in, brushing Mickey's lips with the gentlest touch. Mickey is warm and soft, and Ian snuggles him with a kindhearted hug.

Mickey gives Ian a gentle, sweet kiss, he feels Mickey's fingers brush along his rosy cheek, touching tenderly, sending heat rushing through his entire body. Mickey breathes a sigh as Ian snuggles him, their lips so close they could kiss and feel the warmth of their breath mingling.

On the winter night, Ian snagged a kiss under the mistletoe from Micky, making his boyfriend blush. The warmth of home sweet home is all around them—in the chocolate chip cookies that are yummy and warm, perfect with a glass of milk, and a forest green tree decorated with bright twinkling lights, festive ornaments, and popcorn strings they made last night while cuddling by a cozy fireplace.

The radio plays the greatest hits of the joyful, festive holiday, Ian even managed to get Mickey to dance which ended in a loving kiss from him. While the weather outside may be frightful, the love in their hearts was delightful.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1157086.html?thread=116631006#t116631006)


End file.
